Beauty and the Bot
by Nightengale77
Summary: Beauty and the Beast made into transformers. Nighten is my character. TRanSformers IS NOT MINE NOR B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Nighten began walking into the square, she picked up several books and data pads from the nearest library then continued off to her home. When megatron stepped infront of her. "Nighten I have an interesting…." He stopped and looked at the books in her arms, "Books…."

"Yes books, I have to be going now…" She walked past him,  
He grabbed her shoulder, "Now wheres the rush?"  
"I have to get home to my papa…" She pulled away from him.  
"That crazy old hoot? Night your better off with out him." Megatron grumbled,  
"Hes not crazy! Hes a genius!" She shoot her fist at him,

Not long after that a loud boom was heard and the home down the road was leaking dust and a cloud of smoke arose,

Megatron smirk and chuckled, "Genius alright." He rolled his optics then walked off,

Nighten ran off towards the home as fast as she could pushing the old doors open waving off smoke away from her face coughing, "Pa..papa?" She looked around,

"Ive had enough of this… this scrap!" he threw a warp generator against the wall in a huff,

She frowned, "You'll get it one day papa…" she touched his arm then walked over and picked up the device and pushed two pieces together that had fallen off,

"I know..I know.." he sighed then picked up a screw driver, "can you hand me the bucket of screws over there?" he pointed with the screw driver,

She nodded then pressed a button curious to what it did. Wheel jack looked over and gasped, "No NIGHTEN! Don't!" But by then it was too late. A warp gate had flew itself around nighten and then.. she was gone. She appeared in a dark hall way. Wheel jack was left falling on his knees gasping after what he had just witnessed. Nighten looked around and whimpered seeing only little light that casted themselves over the floor from her blue optics. She nervously walked down the hall looking over at doors that had acient writing on them covered in cobwebs and dust. She blew at one then coughed when the dust flew. She read slowly "All will perish" She gasped and ran from it panting and flew herself up the stairs.

Hot rods blood red optics opened wide and looked out into the hall, "Did you hear that?" the black painted robot said with confusion,  
"Hear what?" Springer raised a brow, "Are you hearing things again?"  
Hot rod gasped and saw nighten running up the stairs, "It's a femme!" He paused for a minute, "Oh no.."  
So then springer looked and sighed, "Shes heading torwards primes quarters…"

"We gotta stop her!" Hot rod ran after her,  
~

Nighten saw a door then gently pressed it open looking around, She thought it was safe and started to walk in. She twisted her head looking around and gulped. "A..any one here?"  
A dark figure walked right behind her, she turned and gasped when she saw it. Its blood red optics pierced her cool blue optics like a knife through butter. "You should not be here." It growled then grasped her arm in a tight clawed grip, digging into her arms. She screamed and begged. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! L…Let me go!" She tugged trying to get away. It picked her up with ease and started carrying her off. "Cease struggling!"

She screamed and cried trying to get out of his arms. Hot rod ran up to him, "Sir stop your hurting her!"  
The black figure dropped her like a sack of bricks. She scrambled over to hotrod crying. Hot rod held her close, "Its alright." He spoke in a quiet tone. The form grabbed hot rod by the neck lifting him into the air by his throat. "Now you can take her place," It growled lowly. Hot rod grabbed and pulled at the hand gasping, gaging. His intakes unable to get the air around them to cool his systems. Nighten cried, "No don't!" She begged and pleaded, "Take me instead!" She stood up straight. The forms eyes softened a little then dropped hot rod. Hot rod coughed sucking in air. The form looked at her confused, "You would take his place?" It asked bewildered. She nodded, "Just please don't hurt him!"

It touched her cheek, "You're not from around here…" It growled a little softer, she was about to shake her head when he growled again. She backed up a little then squinted her eyes. "Come into the light..." she narrowed them further. He stepped forward his optics glowing his expression was anything but happy. She gasped then stepped forward closing her eyes. "You have my word."  
"Done." He pushed her harshly, "I'll show you to your room,"  
"My room?" she looked at him confused steadying her balance,  
"You want to sleep in the cells?" he looked at her with a brow raised,  
She shook her head, "No."  
"Then follow me," He walked down the steps, she followed him closely with hot rod leading them along. Hot rod looked at him, "Say something to her."  
He glanced over to her and frowned seeing tears run down her face, "I hope you like it here…. Iacon is your home now you can go anywhere here, but the lab."  
"What's in the lab?"  
He turned quickly and growled, "It's forbidden." He turned back and started to walk again,  
She gulped and looked around,  
"My team will tend to you if you need anything.." he hesitated "My…my name is Optimus,"  
"Nighten gale.. " She looked at him,  
"Nighten?" he opened a door, "In here."  
Hot rod nudged optimus's shoulder, "Ask her to dinner,"  
"You will..join me for dinner!" he growled, "That's not a request!" he slammed the door,  
She gasped and ran to the bed then jumped into the silk crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus paced back and forth in front of a dark fireplace that flickered blue eerie flames from the bottom. Hot rod and chromia stood by it chromia had her arms crossed behind her. Prime growled patiently. Hot rod hummed for a moment then spoke. "Sir, Do you think this femme could be the one to break the spell?"  
"Of course I have!" He growled in a low tone, "She's so beautiful, and well.. Look at me!"  
Chromia rolled her eyes then snapped, "But you must make her see past all that."  
Optimus looked at her, "How."  
Chromias brows lowered, "First, Stand tall, you want to make a good impression on the girl."  
"Smile! You've got to smile!" Hot rod said "Come. Come show me the smile,"  
Optimus smiled showing all his sharp teeth,  
"But be gentle." Chromia said  
"And kind." Hot rod added  
"And most of all you must control your temper!" they both yelled,  
The door cracked open slightly,  
"there she is!" hot rod said  
But instead there was Springer, "Uh.. she isn't coming,"  
Optimus growled, "What!" he yelled in rage taking off down the hallway. At her door he slammed his fist on it several times, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" he yelled,  
"Im not hungry." She squeaked,  
"Prime… be gentle…" hot rod said quietly,  
Optimus rolled his eyes then sighed, "It will honor me if you would join me for dinner," he said in a low tone… "Please,"  
"No." she said plainly,  
he pointed at the door then huffed, "If she doesn't eat with me. She doesn't eat at all." He walked off,

Optimus growled entering the lab and grabbed the matrix, "Show me the girl."

The matrix glowed brightly then showed moon racer holding nighten while she cried. Optimus' eyes widened and he frowned, "But he's not all that bad once you get to know him.. Just give him a chance," moon racer said trying to calm her down,  
"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him! I wanna go home!" she cried into her shoulder,  
Optimus sighed and placed the matrix down, "Im a monster.. It's hopeless..." he looked down wrapping himself up in his cape.

~The next day~

Moon racer had put her in a blue dress matching her blue paint. Moon racer walked her down to the dining room and sat her in a chair. Bumblebee came running in, he ran right into moon racer. "Sorry," he said running then hid behind chromia. Nighten sat still at the table, careful not to move or sound. Optimus sat at the other side at the other end of the table. She kept her focus on the energon. She picked up a spoon and sipped it down quickly.  
She looked and gasped seeing optimus was swallowing down his food like a dog. He looked up tilting his head, she just took another sip of hers. Bumblebee pushed a spoon to optimus. Optimus hesitated and dipped it into the energon then sipped it slowly. Nighten thought then picked hers up and sipped it down. Optimus smiled and did the same.

Optimus stood and took her hand, "Come with me,"  
She didn't bother to say 'no' so she followed him, she rubbed her arms and sighed. Optimus looked over at her, he took off her cape and draped it over her shoulders. "Cold?" he asked with a gentle tone,  
She nodded covering herself up. Optimus pushed open a door, "In here,"  
She walked in and looked around seeing a fireplace, the flames flickering against the back or the mantle. Optimus sat by the fire, she picked up a book and looked at it. "Lost lands…" she placed it back where she found it then picked up another, "History of cybertron,"  
Optimus smiled watching her glace around,  
She took a book saying "Galaxy tales," she walked over and sat next to him infront of the fire. Optimus peeked over at her,  
"You like to read?"  
She nodded, "Mhm,"  
"You want to read to me?" he asked looking at her fully,  
She nodded, "Okay," She smiled a little opening the book. He leaned over her looking at the pages, she blushed a little then began to read the pages slowly. She glanced at him. Optimus' smile grew.


	3. Chapter 3

Wheel jack had been working on locating nightens signal. Then finally. Wheel jack gasped then ran to the energon pub down the road. He burst through the doors panting heavily, "He's got her! Nighten!"  
The men and megatron looked up at him, then they all started laughing.  
"Who's got nighten?" Megatron looked at wheeljack,  
"A beast! It's the one in iacon!" wheeljack shrieked,  
Megatron stood, "throw him out of here." Right after megatron said that, 2 men picked him up and threw him out.

Nighten finally fell asleep against optimus. He watched her surprised then wrapped his arm around her. Chromia and several other watched, "Hes getting there," Hot rod smiled,  
Optimus stood picking her up and walked over to the others, "Place her in bed," he passed nighten to hotrod. Hot rod took her and carried her to nighten s room. She was placed in a silk night gown and covered with a blanket. Optimus walked in and sat next to her watching her sleep. He gently touched her face and sighed. "What do you see in me?" He couldn't help but let out a gentle smile, then take off his cape and placed it over her. He stood then walked out of the room.  
Nighten woke the next morning and dressed herself and placed the cape over her arms and walked through the halls. She looked at the statues and touched the walls seeing the designs. She kept walking looking around. "Wow…" she said breathlessly. She opened a door and walked and looked into a dark room, She could only see a dim small light. She slowly walked towards it, she reached out then stopped just looking at it and took a step back. "I shouldn't…." But she bumped into optimus, He grabbed her arm and snarled. "Do you know what you could have done!?"  
She gasped and pulled at her arm, "I..I'm sorry!"  
"I told you this place was forbidden!" he growled,  
"I..!" She was about to speak,  
"Get out!" He roared,  
She ran out of the room and down the stairs, then out the door. Hot rod and the others just watched her run off. She pushed open the gates and ran. "No wait!" Optimus ran after her. She kept running faster and faster until she face planted into a deep pit with holes dug into the side of them. They were dark and growls came from each one. Red eyes stared at her then, a spark eater showed its self and snapped at her. She backed up and hesitated when more surrounded her. A large one lunged at her then optimus a second later sliced it in half. "Stay behind me!" He ordered then growled shooting and throwing spark eaters left and right. Several pounced on him at once. But he emerged throwing each one off and snarled. The spark eaters retreated into their holes yelping. Optimus looked at her then collapsed. She went to run but thought, she locked her arms under his and dragged him back to iacon.

Optimus was picking at his would on his arm. Nighten picked up a rag and ringed it out, "Just hold still." She placed it on his wound. He roared, "That hurts!"  
"Well if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Nighten yelled at him,  
"You haven't ran away. This wouldn't of happened," He smirked,  
"You didn't frighten me, I wouldn't have ran away!" She frowned, "Just hold still. This might sting a little," She placed the rag on his wound. He pulled away,  
She looked at him, "By the way… Thank you," she dabbed the rag in the water, "For saving my life,"  
He looked at her, "You're welcome," He watched her bandage his wound.

Nighten sat at a window watching the stars, she sighed and touched her spark chamber. Optimus walked up and touched her shoulder, "Are you ready for tonight?" he smiled gently,  
She nodded and smiled back at him, "Go get ready," he smiled. She nodded and walked through the doors to her room.

Optimus stood at the top of a section of stairs. Nighten walked outside of the opposite side biting her lip. Optimus tugged on his collar and gulped. Hot rod poked his head out, "Go on prime,"  
Nighten walked down the stairs and towards the meeting of the two sections. Prime walked down meeting her with a smile. She smiled back. Optimus held his arm up and she took it. He walked her down the stairs and into the dance hall. He danced her around and smiled. She laid her head on primes chest. Optimus looked at hot rod with a nervous glance. Hot rod waved him. "Go on prime!" he smiled,  
Optimus looked down at her, "Come," He opened a door for her and walked her up to the lab. He picked up the matrix and showed it to her. "This will let you see anything you want. Anything at all. She looked at it with a nervous glance. He handed it to her. "Go ahead."  
She looked at it then asked, "I'd like to see my father… Please..." The matrix showed her visions of wheel jack on the ground dying. Bleeding from his side. "Oh no…" she gasped, "he's dying."  
Optimus frowned, "Then... You must go to him,"  
She looked up at him, "What?"  
"I release you." He touched her shoulder, "take the matrix with you so you have a way to look back… and remember me." He touched her helm,  
She nuzzled his hand, "Thank you…" she said before turning and running down the hall and going to her room placing on her normal attire. Then took the cape he gave her then ran out the doors.  
Bumblebee watched her leave then decided to follow her down into the Bad Lands. She transformed and drove off fast bumblebee fast behind her. She found wheel jack and transformed then carried him home then repaired his side. She covered him up and touched his head.  
Wheel jacks optics turned on and looked around, "Nighten….. You...You're ok?" he touched her cheek, "How did you escape?"He yelled then coughed roughly,  
"I didn't escape papa. He let me go," she smiled,  
A table toppled over and bumblebee was crouched on the floor, "he he… Hi…"  
She looked shocked and waved, "…Hi… How are you here?"  
"I followed you…Night don't you like us anymore?"  
"Oh bee of corse I do…" She touched his shoulder  
Bumblebee looked out the window "Hey night, who are these guys?" She looked out seeing guys with pitchforks and torches. She walked outside, "what's going on here?"  
A tall bot walked up to her, "We've come to collect your father."  
She looked at him, "Wha…What for!?" She shouted sounding hysterical,  
Megatron waved his hand and 2 men ran in and grabbed wheel jack carrying him out by his arms, "Let me go. I said let me go!"  
Night screamed,  
Megatron walked up next to her, "Poor night, such a shame, well. Maybe I can clear up this little misunderstanding. If," she looked up at him, "If what."  
"If you marry me." He smirked,  
She growled, "What. Never!" She pulled away from him,  
He frowned, "Fine, have it your way!" he waved his hand,  
"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" she yelled out pulling the matrix from her chest, "Show me optimus!"the matrix glowed showing images of optimus, roaring in sadness then holding his head.  
Megatron narrowed his eyes, "Shes as crazy as the old man!" he grabbed the matrix form nightens hands, "Hell come after you in the night! Hes not safe until hes dead!"  
The men behind him yelled and rallied at his command. They grabbed tools and weapons that wheel jack had been working on, and made their way to Iacon. Megatron threw her and wheel jack into the lab then slammed and locked the door shut. She screamed and begged pushing on the door. Bumblebee waited until megatron left , he ran and tackled the door down. "Come on! We have to warn the others!" he grabbed nights wrist then ran. "I know, lets go!" she took off running into the bad lands with wheel jack and bumblebee close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus could only watch as megatron and his men drew closer to iacon. Chromia ran up to him, "Sir!," she shouted, "Iacon's under attack! What do we do?" she waited for a response. Optimus looks at her for a moment, "Just let them come," he said with hints of pain choking his voice,  
Chromia frowned then ran, "Primes out of it, keep the door closed as long as we can!"  
The others nodded then started blocking the door. Optimus closed his eyes thinking.

Night kept running as fast as she could, as fast as her feet would carry her. Her breath swallowed into a pant as she ran pushing trying to reopen the gates.

Megatrons troops finally broke through the walls. But nothing was there. No one stood just dark statues, lights flickering from the fire place down the hall. The men walked in close to the stairs. The thought statues sprang to life, attacking and diving out onto megatrons men. The men screamed and ran into each other then bolted out nearly running over nighten. But megatron found his way up to Optimus' chamber. Megatron held a metal bow in his hands, sneaking behind walls. Optimus rubbed his face in agony, feeling lost.

Night ran up the stairs tripping once over her feet. "Please be alright, please be alright." She begged in her head over and over again.

Megatron peeked into a room seeing optimus slumped over in greif. He pulled back a smelter arrow, then let it fly through the air shooting straight into primes back. Optimus arched with a loud scream, "ahh!"

Megatron smirked then tackled him out onto the roof then stood, "Get up and fight!" Optimus just let out a moan. Megatron kicked him, "Get up! Whats the matter? A femme made you soft!?"  
Optimus just let off a sad groan closing his softened eyes.  
"No! Stop!" Nighten yelled from a balcony,

Optimus looked up and smiled, "Nighten…" he growled then grabbed megatron and threw him, "get out… " Optimus turned and made his way up to the balcony. Nighten stretched out her hand for him, he took her hand and smiled. "You came back.." he smiled touching her cheek,  
"Of course I did…" she nuzzled his hand,

Megatron screamed, "No shes mine!" he stabbed optimus in the side, "Shes mine!"  
Optimus let out a roar of pain, he began to fall back. Megatron smirked then it instantly faded when he started to loose his balance then fell back screaming to his death. Nighten grabbed onto his hood and pulled him onto the balcony and held him laying him down slowly. "Optimus?" she asked tears rolling down her face,  
Optimus panted "N…Night…" he touched her face, she nuzzled his hand again. "At least… I got to see you one last time… "  
Nighten cried, "No… don't say that… you'll be alright.." she touched his chest,  
"Maybe…" he coughed, "maybe it's better this way," energon dripped out of his mouth and he eyes began to close. She shook her head, "No.. No please.." she begged holding onto his chest and hood crying, "don't leave me… please…. I love you" she cried onto his chest.  
The others could only watch with their sad expressions on their faceplates. Optimus' eyes shinned blue instead of blood red. His armor and cloak chanced into brilliant reds and blues. He picked his hand up and touched her face. "Nighten.. " he smiled standing holding her to him, "Don't cry my Nighten gale,"  
Her face slowly rose then gleamed into a white smile. "Optimus?" she held onto him,  
He smiled wide "yes?"

She rose into him, he pulled her tight and kissed her deeply, she wrapped her arms around him. A shine grew from between them then lit up the sky. Stabbing the darkness into light, the others started changing color and their faces were bright and glowing again. Optimus turned and smiled wide. "We did it…" he smiled and rested his head on nightens, they both shared a smiled.


End file.
